


On a cold Christmas Eve

by Soraxus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex lives with George Washington, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jack is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraxus/pseuds/Soraxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my written exam for English.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On a cold Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delectxre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delectxre/gifts).



> This is my written exam for English.

On Christmas Eve in 1778, when snow was slowly falling from the sky, one man was thinking. His name was Alexander, Alex for short. He was thinking about what happened yesterday, when he was cooking diner for him and his father in law, George. A knock on the door had interrupted him. When he opened up, his best best friend, Jack, stood there with a goofy grin on his face.  _The plan will be great_. Was all that he had said. Alex had no idea what he had been talking about, but didn't ask about it, just smiled back and stepped to the side. Jack walked in and went straight to the kitchen with Alex, who had closed the door, behind him. He sat down on the table, a weird habit he had, while Alex went back to cooking. They didn't talk, just bask in each others company. Jack went home when George came home later on. Alex slept without worries, because he trusted his friend.

Now he was sitting on the dark blue leather couch in his livingroom, Lafayette on his right. Hercules was sitting one the matching one seat, Jack on the floor infront the fireplace. They were laughing about a guy named Charles Lee, while he and Lafayette were quitly talking in french about this girl, Anglica, who they had meet a couple days ago. A Christmas tree stood in the corner, the decorations shimmering in the light of the fire. They were already on their third bottle of champagne, creating a pleasant buzz in the back of Alex' mind. Suddenly Jack stood up, so fast that Alex was perplexed he didn't fall over, and disappeared. Lafayette and Alex looked at Hercules, thinking they missed something, but he looked equally stumped. A couple minutes later Jack walked back into the room, a large box in his hands. They opened it up, only to find a puppy inside. Alex smiled while Hercules picked it up, Lafayette hugged Jack and Jack laughed, saying he named it Lancelot. 

Later that night, when they were all curled up around each other in front of the fireplace, tangled in a mess a limbs, Alexander had only one thought.

_How lucky I am to be alive right now._


End file.
